Game Options
Game Options can be accessed from the Main menu or Pause menu. It can be used to manage the Video, Sound, Controls, Gameplay and Social. All the information is extracted from PC version, so there will be some discrepancy with console version. Video Options * Display Mode: There are 3 options: Windowed, Fullscreen, or Borderless Windowed. * Target Display: Choose which monitor for the game. * Resolution: Options with the asterisk symbol (*) is the recommended resolution. * Field of View: The field of view for your first-person aspect, range from 80 to 103. * Aspect Ratio: Choose the ratio for the display on-screen. * VSync: Enable/disable Vertical Synchronizationhttps://hardforum.com/threads/how-vsync-works-and-why-people-loathe-it.928593/. * Triple Buffering: Enable/disable Tripple Buffering. * Display Performance Stats: Display performance statistic on the upper left of the screen. * Limit FPS: Limiting the frame rate drawn from your graphic card. There are 3 options: Off, Display-based, or 30FPS * Graphic Quality: There are 5 options: Low, Medium, High, Ultra, or Epic. There are also Advance Options: ** Render Scale: There are 6 options: Automatic, 50%, 75%, 100%, 150%, or 200%. ** Texture Quality: There are 3 options: Low, Medium, or High. ** Texture Filtering Quality: There are 5 options: Low - 1X, Medium - 2X, High - 4X, Ultra - 8X, or Epic - 16X. ** Local Fox Detail: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Dynamic Reflections: There are 4 options: Off, Low, Medium, or High. ** Shadow Detail: There are 5 options: Off, Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Model Detail: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Effect Detail: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Lighting Quality: There are 4 options: Low, Medium, High, or Ultra. ** Antialias Quality: There are 5 options: Off, Low - FXAA, Medium - SMAA Low, High - SMAA Medium, or Ultra - SMAA High. ** Refraction Quality: There are 3 options: Low, Medium, High. ** Screenshot Quality: There are 5 options: 1X Resolution, 3X Resolution, 5X Resolution, 7X Resolution, 9X Resolution. You can take screenshot by using PrintScreen button. ** Local Reflection: Enable/disable. ** Ambient Occlusion: Enable/disable. * Gamma Correction: A slider to control gamma value. * Contrast: A slider to control contrast value. * Brightness: A slider to control brightness value. * Color Blind Options: ** A sample display of Friendly, Enemy, Group and Alert color will be showed, and these color display will changed depending on Color Blind Mode and Color Blind Strength. ** There are 4 Color Blind Mode: Off, Deuteranopia, Protanopia, Tritanopia. ** There is also a slider to adjust Color Blind Strength. * There is also the name of your graphic card on the upper right. Sound Options * Master Volume: A slider to control volume, affects sound effects, music, and in-game voice volume. ** Sound Effects Volume: A slider to control sound effects volume. ** Music Volume: A slider to control music volume. ** In-game Voice Volume: A slider to control in-game voice volume. * Voice Chat Volume: A slider to control voice chat from others volume. * Voice Chat Mic Volume: A slider to control player's mic volume. * Sound Plays While in Background: To enable/disable sound while Overwatch is in the background (or not in active window). * Group Voice Chat: If enabled, when joining group, player will join group voice chat channel automatically. * Team Voice Chat: If enabled, when starting a game, player will join team voice chat channel automatically. * Voice Chat Mode: There are 2 options: Push to Talk, and Open Mic. Push to Talk will required the player hold the grave accent (`) button to use voice chat; Open Mic will let the player automatically activate voice chat when they talk. * Voice Chat Devices: To change between Default Devices or Comms Devices. * Dolby Atmos for Headphones: To enable Dolby Atmos for compatible headphoneshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Acxz3N8FRUo. Controls Options Controls Options have special options to adjust controls for some specific heroes. Players can switch between heroes, or choose "All Heroes" to apply the adjustment to all of them Controls Options for All Heroes When the player changes any option in "All Heroes", the change will affect all corresponding options in each individual hero. * Mouse ** Sensitivity: A slider (from 0 to 100) to control the sensitivity of the mouse. The default value is 15.00. ** Invert Look: Enable to invert the vertical and and horizontal orientation of the mouse. * Controller ** Horizontal Sensitivity: Change the horizontal sensitivity of the controller. ** Vertical Sensitivity: Change the vertical sensitivity of the controller. ** Invert Look: Enable to invert the vertical and and horizontal orientation of the controller. ** Vibration: Enable to activate the vibration effect of the controller. ** Switch Movement/Look Sticks: Enable to switch the function of movement and look joystick. ** Legacy Sticks: Enable to activate the function of legacy stick. * Reticle ** Bloom: Enable to turn on the bloom/spreading effect on the reticle. ** Type: There are 5 options: Default, Circle, Crosshairs, Short Crosshairs, and Dot. ** Color: There are 7 options: White, Green, Cyan, Red, Magenta, Yellow, Black. * Movement: This can be changed and adjust, the list below is in default. *''Weapons And Abilities'': This can be changed and adjust, the list below is in default. *''Communication'': This can be changed and adjust, the list below is in default. *''Spectate'': This can be changed and adjust, the list below is in default. The button assigned here can be duplicate with other control sections. *''Miscellaneous'': This can be changed and adjust, the list below is in default. Controls Options for Individuals When the player changes any option, it will override the option in "All Heroes" to affected for only that individual hero. The player will then have an options to remove all overrides. There is some hero have special options (listed below), except Bastion, McCree, Mei, Pharah, Reaper, Roadhog, Symmetra, Torbjörn, Tracer, Winston, and Zenyatta. * Ana ** Toggle Zoom: If enabled, the player don't have to keep holding the secondary fire button to keep the zoom on. The zoom will be on with one button click, and it will be turned off with one more click. ** Relative Aim Sensitivity While Zoomed: A slider (from 0 to 100) to control the sensitivity of the mouse only when zoomed. The default value is 30. * D.Va ** Toggle Defense Matrix: If enabled, the player don't have to keep holding the secondary fire button to keep the Defense Matrix on. The Defense Matrix will be on with one button click, and it will be turned off with one more click or the meter is depleted. * Genji ** Automatically Climb Walls: If enabled, Genji will automatically climb up to any wall without the need to hold the climb/jump button. * Hanzo ** Automatically Climb Walls: If enabled, Hanzo will automatically climb up to any wall without the need to hold the climb/jump button. * Junkrat ** ''RIP-Tire'''' Automatically Climb Walls'': If enabled, Junkrat's RIP-tire will automatically climb up to any wall without the need to hold the climb/jump button. * Lúcio **''Hold To Crossfade: If enabled, the player will have to hold the ability button to keep the Crossfade: Speed in active. If the button is not pressed, Crossfade: Heal will be in active. *Mercy **''Toggle Beam Connection: If disabled, the player have to hold the appropriate button (primary fire/secondary fire) to activate the beam. Otherwise, there will be no beam connection. **''Guardian Angel'''' Prefers Beam Target'': If enabled, any hero that Mercy is facing will be the default target for Guardian Angel. If disabled, when Mercy has a beam connected to a hero not in front of her, she will fly to the connected hero instead; Mercy only flies to the hero in front of her when the beam is not connected to a hero. **''Toggle Guardian Angel'': If enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle Guardian Angel; another press will cancel it. Otherwise, the button must be held for the whole flight duration; if the button is let go, the ability will be canceled. *Reinhardt **''Toggle Barrier: If enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle Barrier Field; another press will cancel it. *Soldier: 76 **''Hold to Sprint: If enabled, holding the appropriate button (along with the forward button) will make Soldier: 76 sprint; let go of the button will make Soldier: 76 return to normal speed. If disable, one click of the button (and holding the forward button) will make Soldier: 76 sprinting until the forward button is let go. **''Allied Health Bars'': If enabled, the allies' health bars will be showed above their heads. *Widowmaker **''Toggle Zoom: If enabled, the player don't have to keep holding the secondary fire button to keep the zoom on. The zoom will be on with one button click, and it will be turned off with one more click. **''Relative Aim Sensitivity While Zoomed: A slider (from 0 to 100) to control the sensitivity of the mouse only when zoomed. The default value is 30. *Zarya **''Allied Health Bars'': If enabled, the allies' health bars will be showed above their heads. Unchangeable Controls Some controls cannot be reassigned to another key. This is PC only. *PrintScreen: Takes a screenshot. Screenshots are placed in Overwatch > ScreenShots > Overwatch. *Alt+Z: Toggles all UI elements on/off. *Ctrl+Shift+R: Toggles a list showing your current FPS, TMP, PNG, RTT, and IND. Gameplay Options * Always Skip Kill Cam: Enable it to skip kill cam after being killed. * Kill Feed Display: Enable it to hide kill feeds. * ''Skirmish'''' While Searching'': Enable it to join a Skirmish when searching for match. * ''Achievement'''' Display'': There are 4 options: UI, Chat, Both, and Neither. The player can choose where the achievement will be displayed when they receive it in game: On the screen, in the chat box, both of them or neither of them. * Network Quality Notification: Enable it to receive notification regarding network quality. * Tips: Enable it to display tips on the screen when the player dies and respawns in the middle of the game. Social Options * Profanity Filter: Filter all profanity in game. * ''Group'''' Member Can Invite'': Enable it to let group member invite others, if the player is the group leader. * Open Group To: There are 3 options: Invite Only, Friends or Anyone. If the player is the group leader, the group will be opened for invitation only, or for any friend, or for anyone. * Receive Group Invite From: There are 2 options: Friends or Anyone. * Receive Group Invite Requests: Enable it to receive request to join group from others. * Receive Whispers: Enable it to receive whispers in chat. * Display Real IDs For Friends: Enable it to display real ID for friends. * Display Offline Friends: Enable it to display all offline friends. * Display Friend Request Toasts: Enable it to display friend request toasts. * Display Friend Request Notifications: Restrict friend request notification to be displayed. There are 3 options: On, Favorites Only, and Off. References Patch Changes * * * * * }} Category:Overwatch